Dive Into The Heart
by articcat621
Summary: Harry's thoughts as he makes his way into the Forbidden Forest.


Written for MermaidGirl34's Let's End This The Way We Started It Competition. I hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

Heart. The heart is a funny organ. It pumps blood throughout the system, bringing nutrients to all the cells. It thumps loudly, letting us now that we are still alive. The heart has many purposes, all very important.

Harry's heart was pounding, as he looked around the Great Hall. The Weasley's were mourning Fred, Ron and Hermione in each others arms. Ginny had her face buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking. He couldn't believe Fred was dead… The twins had always seemed so indestructible.

He walked along a bit more, and saw Tonks and Remus. Their eyes were closed, but their hands were touching. Even in death, they were still together. Poor Teddy, would grow up all alone. An orphan, much like Harry had been.

Little Colin Creevy, Harry's number one fan. His heart constricted when he remembered he never gave Colin that photo all those years ago. He had always pushed him aside as a nuisance, but now, he was dead. And Harry felt terrible.

Walking along the Great Hall, he took in all the death and sadness. It felt as if a rock had taken root in his stomach. With every step, he felt himself break a little more, and it was only a matter of time until he completely shattered.

How much longer would this suffering go on? How much longer would innocent people die for him? Harry had seen the memories. He knew what he had to do. And in that moment, he made up his mind.

He considered saying goodbye to Hermione and Ron, but knew they would only try to stop him. Voldemort had made it clear what he wanted, and Harry was willing to pay the price. The two of them would finish the rest of the Horcruxes, and the War would end. He hoped that Ginny would understand. His death would bring life to millions. With a heavy heart, he exited the Great Hall, heading towards Hagrid's hut.

But the heart was more than just a physical thing. There was a lot more to it than it's simple function. There was a philosophical meaning. The heart is what keeps us alive; it's the symbol of life. But philosophically, how do ones even know they're alive? How can one tell if it's just one big dream, one that we never wake up from?

That's how Harry felt now, making his way towards Hagrid's. He felt as if he was in a dream, sleepwalking throughout the castle grounds. He knew he was alive, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. But he never would have thought it would end like this. He was marching towards his own death. Even the thoughts sounded stupid in his head, but he knew it was what he had to do.

Life. Now that's the question. What's the point? Where's the meaning? These are questions that will never be answered, no matter how old the universe gets. People will always wonder about the what ifs in life, instead of focusing on what's important.

Harry believed everyone was born with a purpose. It may not be clear right away, but it's there. One just has to look hard enough. Harry knew his purpose was to defeat Voldemort. That had been his purpose since he was born. And in a way, with his own death, the downfall of the Dark Lord would begin. He was the key to the winning of the war.

His heart pounded as he looked around the Hogwart's grounds. There was wreckage everywhere, and Harry wondered if there was any part of the school that wasn't damaged. It broke his heart to know his home was destroyed, but it would be rebuilt, he was sure people would do that. The school was home to many, and he was sure they wouldn't let anything go unfixed.

He was now on the edge of the forest. This was it, no turning back. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the woods. His heart was beating so loudly it drowned out all other noises.

Taking a look to the left, he saw Hagrid's cabin. Harry had so many memories there, ones of happiness and sadness. He hoped Hagrid would survive the battle, so he could take care of everyone. Much of the school depended on him, even if no one realized it.

Harry had grown up in that hut, Hagrid always being there to help mentor him. Taking one last look at his childhood, he began to walk forward. His feet carrying him deeper into the forest, closer to his death.

Halfway there, he pulled out the golden snitch. He had figured out a long time ago why Dumbledore had left this for him. He held something very important in it, something Harry would need. He smiled softly, remembering the match when he caught it. It was a great day, one of the first time's Harry had realized that this was where he belonged. He had made his father proud, he know he did.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed the snitch to his lips. Pulling it back, he watched as the snitch began to flutter, unfurling it's wings. The snitch popped open, revealing a small stone. Harry gently reached in and pulled the stone out. It had small markings on it, different runes, but it felt smooth and cold to the touch.

Harry wasn't really sure how it would work, but he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the stone. He then thought of his parents.

Suddenly, there was a breeze in the small clearing. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Standing before him was Sirius, Remus, and his Mum and Dad. He smiled, tears rolling down his face.

Lily stepped forward, his face one of sadness.

"Mum," Harry said, not believing his eyes.

"Oh Harry, we're so proud of you," his mother said, walking towards him.

Harry stumbled back. "Don't touch me. It'll only remind me that you're not really here." His throat constricted.

"Son, you've turned into quite the man," James said, joining his wife.

Harry smiled sadly. "I just wanted to make you proud."

"Oh Harry, we're so proud of you. Every day you grew more and more." Lily said proudly.

"Harry, I told you multiple times that your parents were proud," Remus said stepping forward.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "We're all proud of you. Harry, you've done so much, and you're almost there."

"Does it hurt?" He asked timidly.

Sirius shook his head. "Easier than falling asleep."

Harry sighed. "I never wanted any of you to die for me."

"We know," Remus said. "But we all love you."

"It was a sacrifice we were willing to make," James said.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked meekly.

"Yes, we're always with you," Lily said. "Harry dear, we've been with you every step of the way."

"You have?"

"Yes Harry," Remus said. "I've told you this."

"We've always been right here, in your heart." Lily said with a smile.

Feeling encouraged, Harry nodded. "Thank you, all of you." He took another step towards the forest. "I'm ready."

Remus and Sirius both sent Harry a look of love, then faded away.

James smiled at Harry. "I'm so proud of you son." He slowly faded away as well.

Then it was just Harry and Lily. "Harry, I'm so proud of you. We love you. Always." She slipped away as well.

This was it.

Harry took a deep breath and entered the clearing. He watched as Tom Riddle came forward, pointing his wand at Harry.

This was it.

He closed his eyes, imaging the faces of everyone he loved.

There was a bright green flash, and time seemed to slow down.

Those he loved, would always remain in his heart.


End file.
